Total Drama Undercover!
by Bolt and Chi-Chi
Summary: Chris McLean is back with his most insane idea yet!  Here's the logic - let's take 22 teens, and have them learn to be secret agents on reality television!  Brilliant, right?  Apps closed, sorry, but read anyways! :
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt: Hello world!**

**ChiChi: So here's the deal. We saw that everyone was doing these Total Drama OC things, and thought, hey, why not us? **

**Bolt: We had this idea for the new Total Drama season, but were going to use the original characters. Instead, though, we thought it'd be fun to use BRAND NEW characters, designed by YOU!**

**ChiChi: Below is the format for your OC ap. Be creative, please! You can submit up to two characters.**

**Bolt: We need 10 guys and 9 girls, because we will be supplying one girl! Now onward! And upward! And forward, and backwards, and diagonally, and - OW!**

**ChiChi: Oh, sorry, didn't see your head there.**

* * *

><p>First name:<p>

Last name:

Age (please make between 14 and 18):

Ethnicity:

Skin tone:

Body shape:

Hair:

Eyes:

Freckles? Scars? etc?:

Everyday clothes:

Personality:

2 likes:

2 dislikes:

Stereotype:

Do you want me to pair them up?:

Anything else?:


	2. Chapter 2

**Bolt: Hello all! We have a…CAST LIST!**

**ChiChi: Thank you so much to all who submitted OCs! You make my little doggie tail wag.**

**Bolt: Unfortunately, we got more female OCs than we could use. We actually upped the number of contestants to 22 rather than 20 just so that we could use some of the ones we wanted! Alas, some cuts had to be made nevertheless.**

**ChiChi: PLEASE don't feel bad if your OC got cut! We still love you so much for submitting!**

**Bolt: And so, without further ado… Drumroll please!**

**(Insert Drumroll here)**

Cast List:

Victoria Day – our OC :)

Adriana González

Lucy Cook

Genevive Rutter

Angela Chau

Madeline Mystery

Tanya Pride

Gail Thomson

Blake Lovett

Pawnee Love

Destiny Thompson

Mathew Brown

Sander Hamonum

Damian McWilliamson

Edward Kane

Odakoda Prasket

Conner Kiernan

Charlie Araya

Darius Johnson

Jerry Smith

Giovanni Miller

Ashton Daniels – Also our OC :)


	3. Episode 1: Introductions

**Bolt: So...we're alive, funnily enough.**

**ChiChi: And so is this story, funnily enough. It's just that Bolt is a really slow writer, and she's also been focusing on her other story lately. But she's going to try and put some more effort into this one now. RIGHT?**

**Bolt: Um, of course! hehe... I still am a slow writer though, so this isn't going to be a story that's updated every other week. But if you're still reading this and don't want to kill us for the long wait, then we LOVE YOU!**

**ChiChi: Anyways, we are not the person who came up with Total Drama. Whoever is is a genius, and we are not that either.**

**Bolt: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Hello fans of Reality Television!" Chris McLean grinned, strolling through a desert. "Now, I know you all have been just dying for this day – the day when you get to see ME on your television screen once more! That's right, people. I'm hosting a brand new season of Total Drama!" Tinny applause sounded from somewhere nearby.<p>

"This season," Chris continued, "we have a whole new cast of contestants! They have been hand-picked by yours truly, with a little help from my friend Bob the chimpanzee!"

"These _lucky_" – Chris sniggered the word – "twenty two teenagers will be given the opportunity to learn how to become secret agents, right here in our high class facility!" He spread his arms wide. A tumbleweed rolled across his foot.

"Yeah, it's not that impressive from this angle," Chris shrugged. "But you just wait! And I think our first contestant has arrived!"

Indeed, a taxi cab had just pulled up. The door opened, and out stepped a short girl with wavy brown hair. Well, perhaps _stepped_ isn't the best word. More like tried to step, got her flip-flop caught on the edge of the car, and tumbled forward onto her face. She pushed herself up quickly, blushing profusely.

"Oh, sorry!" she grinned, embarrassed. "That almost never happens."

"You must be Gail," Chris grinned. "Why don't you go ahead and stand over there, please?"

"Sure." She walked over to the indicated area, managing to trip again in the process.

Another cab pulled up. This time, as the door opened, a boy with frizzy brown hair and wide green eyes stepped out. He was muttering slightly to himself, glancing around nervously.

"Ah, Jerry, my man!" Chris said, raising a hand for a high five.

Jerry ignored it, still glancing around nervously, and whispered to Chris in a conspiratorial manner. "Listen, Chris, I think the cab driver's an alien!"

Chris lowered his hand slowly. "O-kaaay…and why's that?"

"He kept talking to me in a language I've never heard before! I think he was trying to brainwash me!"

Chris stared. "Dude, all cab drivers speak languages we can't understand. It's a fact of life. Just go stand with Gail."

Another cab arrived. The back door opened, revealing a short, smiling blonde girl.

"Oh my gosh!" she smiled. "Chris McLean! I watch all your shows."

"And based off your prominent British accent, I'm going to guess that you're Tori," Chris grinned. "I like you already! Please go stand with the other contestants."

"Sure thing," Tori grinned, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she joined Gail and Jerry.

The next cab pulled up, and the back door opened. Out stepped…a surfboard.

"Um…" Chris turned to face the cameraman. "Did we accept any surfboards into the competition?"

"Ha! You're funny, dude," the surfboard said. It shifted a little to the side, revealing a tan boy carrying it. "Naw, my name's Mathew! Remember my tape? I was surfing!"

"Oh…yeah! Of course I do, because I _so_ watch all the audition tapes," Chris muttered, and then cleared his throat. "Well then, Mathew who is not a surfboard, please go stand with the other contestants."

"Sure, dude."

After a couple of minutes, another cab arrived. Chris was obviously getting impatient.

"Hurry up!" he called as he door opened. "We're on a schedule here!" A blonde girl with blue highlights in her hair stepped out, eyebrows raised.

"Hey, no need to be snappy. I just got here."

"I see that, Lucy," Chris nodded, scowling. "And now I need you to get your butt over _here_!"

"Sheesh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Lucy muttered, walking over to stand by Gail.

The next cab door revealed two people in it – a black haired boy and a brunette girl.

"Madeline and Edward, hello!" Chris said. "Now, goodbye! Please go stand over there." The two looked at each other, shrugged, and then obeyed.

Madeline leaned over to whisper to Lucy. "Is Chris in a bad mood or something?"

"Yeah," Lucy whispered back. "Maybe he's mad at an intern."

"Let's _go_!" Chris was yelling at the next cab. "Hurry up! If you all want to be spies you're going to have to be more punctual than this!"

"Uh-huh! Yeah!" Chris frowned as he realized that the black-haired boy in the cab wasn't listening at all. He was nodding his head to a loud bass emitting from the headphones in his ears.

"Darius! Dude, take those out!" Chris yanked the headphones out of the boy's ears.

"Hey!" Darius turned to face Chris and frowned. "What's your deal, man? I had a beat going!"

"Well your beat needs to be going that-a-way!" Chris replied, pointing to the group that had already arrived. "There's the next cab…whoa!"

Chris jumped out of the way as the cab careened past him, missing him by barely three inches. Spinning around, it skidded to a halt with a loud screech. The driver door opened, revealing a boy with spiky black hair and sunglasses. He grinned mischievously as the passenger door opened and a white-faced cab driver stumbled out.

"Here." The boy tossed a set of keys to the driver. "Thanks for letting me drive."

"I thought…I thought you said you had a license!" the poor man gasped out.

"Yeah, about that…I lied."

"Giovanni, I presume," Chris cut in. "What the heck was that for, man? You trying to kill me?"

"I will kill you if you call me Giovanni again," the boy threatened. "It's Gianni." With that, he moved to join the rest of the kids.

Another cab arrived, this time apparently under the control of the legal driver, as a tan-skinned girl with curly brown hair jumped out.

"_Hola_!" she squealed, grinning around at everyone. "I'm really excited to be here! This is going to be so much fun, and I can't wait to meet you all!"

"Shut up," Gianni muttered, glaring at her from behind his shades. "Your voice is going to bore a hole through my eardrums."

"Hey, save the trashtalk for when the competition starts," Chris said. "Although, Adriana, it wouldn't hurt to turn the pitch down a notch." Adriana giggled and bounced her way over to join the others.

"Move along, move along!" Chris yelled as the next cab pulled up. A small, Asian-looking girl wearing goth-style clothes stepped out.

"Chill, dude," she said, raising her eyebrows. "You're way tense."

"Yeah I'm way tense!" Chris snapped. "And you, Angela, are making me even tenser! So please go join the others over there! Thank you!"

Another cab pulled up, and a tall boy in a black suit stepped out. Instantly, everyone fell silent as the newcomer stared around impressively with blood-red eyes. After a moment, he announced, "I have arrived."

"Um, we see that," Chris said slowly. "But, dude…do you think you could take those contacts out? They're a little creepy."

"They're not contacts!" the boy replied, a little too quickly. Suddenly he didn't seem as impressive as before. Adriana giggled, and the boy turned to glare at her.

"I am Vladmir Cristoph of Transylvania," he announced, "and I will not be giggled at!"

"No, dude," Chris laughed. "You're Ashton Daniels, of Ohio! So she can giggle all she wants. Now get over there!" Ashton hesitated for a moment, and then stalked over towards the others, his black cape swishing behind him.

"I swear they get weirder every season," Chris muttered as another cab pulled up. Its occupant, a tall girl with flaming hair, stepped out and stretched.

"Finally! That car ride was so boring!"

"Well don't worry, Ginny, we've got plenty of not-boring missions awaiting you all," Chris replied. "But in the meantime, please be content with being patient for a few more minutes as we wait for the rest of the contestants. You know," Chris muttered, rubbing his head as Ginny went to join the kids who had already arrived, "I thought we only hired fourteen cabs…" Just then, the fourteenth cab pulled up, and nine contestants fell out, all coughing violently.

"You idiot!" a tall girl with black hair snapped, glaring at the boy next to her. "Why the hell did you have to light a joint with all of us in there like that?"

He grinned, apparently unconcerned, and ran a hand through his own short black hair. "Sorry, babe."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, scooting pointedly away from him.

"Let me guess," Chris grinned, pointing at her and the black-haired boy. "Destiny, Charlie," he continued pointing down the line, "Tanya, Odakota, Sander, Conner, Blake, Pawnee, and Damien."

Before anyone could reply, Ginny screamed and pointed at the boy named Sander. "S-s-snake! There's a snake on your shoulder!"

Sander turned to look at the cobra a few inches away from his face, and then back at the red-haired girl. "Yessss." He drew out the 's' sound into a long hiss. "And?"

"Well, it's a snake!" she cried. "It's going to bite you!"

"Pleassse," Sander sighed, rolling his yellow-brown eyes. "She doesn't have any fangssss."

"Still!" Ginny protested, shivering. "Snakes are gross."

Sander's eyes narrowed. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"People!" Chris called. "Now that we're all here, don't you want to see where you're going to be living for the next few weeks?"

"Yeah, I meant to ask about that," Edward said politely. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude, but it doesn't look like you set up anywhere for us. We're in the middle of a desert."

Chris grinned and replied, "Oh, just you wait." Holding his hands up to his mouth, he yelled out, "Lower!" Almost instantly, the ground shuddered, and then began to lower, causing Chris and the contestants to sink underground. For a few seconds, they were in complete darkness, and then lights turned on around them, revealing a metal room with gadgets and screens all around the walls.

"Welcome!" Chris grinned, "To the Total Drama Spy Facility!"


End file.
